My Goddess
by equastar
Summary: "please be my club vocal for music exhibition and make note song for your last poem, i would like it to be one of the song we display"  pls review since this is my first marimete fanfic


Maria-sama ga miteru doesn't belong to me

i just happen to like this anime:P, and please give me your thought about this story, since this is will be my very first story about marimete, and i'm sorry for all the wrong spelling and grammar, and thank you for all of your understanding, and i'll like to have (editor)beta-reader so that i can improve, thanks^_^

* * *

**Oh My Goddess**

"hii, Yumi-san...oi hii yumi...-san"that is the only thing you can heard in the currently empty Rose Mansion, and Yoshino that trying to shove the the only other human there who seem lost in thought

"hii Yu-mi-san"said her her again in her sing a song voice while shoving her hand in front of soulless Yumi, but the said person don't even flinch from her current position.

_flashback...earlier today_

_"Fukusawa-san, please come with me to the my room after this! said Handa Yuka, the teacher of literature after class._

_"oh, ah yes sensei" answer the fluster Yumi at the sudden turn of even, every single student turn their face to the current rosa chinensis en bouton wondering what she did so that that the most popular and kind sensei in this school would called her like that in front of everyone._

_"hmm Fukusawa-san, about that poem of yours..."_

_"ah yes sensei.."cut Yumi after both of them sat face to face in literature room, wondering if the poem she submit the other day had offend her sensei in any way._

_" Fukusawa-san please relax,"said Yuka while giggling sensing the nervousness of her student._

_"Well actually i have a favor to ask of you Fukusawa-san,_

_"ah..what?"said Yumi again didn't believe here ear._

_" oh to think rosa chinensis en bouton can be nervous too," teased Yuka trying to lightened the mood earning the blushing Yumi, "well you heard me right, i need a favor from you, hmm as you can see i beside literature teacher also the advisor of light music club, that is what i want to ask of you"_

_"yes, so what is it?" Yumi's face is full of question not knowing the turn of event._

_"hmmm, actually one of my club member called in sick because of accident yesterday.."_

_"oh, i'm sorry to hear that" cut Yumi again, and silently curse herself for not being able to relax, if Sachiko-sama would to see me right now, she would definitely disappointed, she thought._

_"hmm its not that worse just the doctor told her not to do too much activities for about 2 weeks, and that is the day of the music exhibition._

_"so"_

_"well, i would like to ask of your assistance, please be my club vocal for music exhibition"_

_"what..?"shouted Yumi, not believing her ear for the second time that day._

_"well Miss Yuna your music teacher said yo have angelic voice, so that is why"_

_"but sensei" protest Yumi again."_

_"Oh come on Fukusawa-san, i'm sure my club member will be happy, since all of them are devoted fans of yours, and i'm sure rosa chinensis en bouton won't disappoint her fans in this important time."_

_"sensei is not the issue here,"protest her again,"i'm sure there is other club member who will want to take that spot"_

_"hah, i'm sorry to tell you this but our club is not big, there is only a little member and all of them already have biggest part in it, and also i'm sure Yamayurikai don't have many jobs this time around so please help us"_

_"hhh, ok"sigh Yumi in defeat after hearing the reason behind all this commotion._

_The said sensei beaming with happiness finally said" oh and please make note song for your lat poem, i would like it to be one of the song we display"_

_"sens.."Yumi was about to protest but the rang of the bell in the distant dissolve her_

_"it seem your next class is about to begin, Fukusawa-san"cut Yuka again with a smile of victory, without giving space for protest._

_"haii,"sigh Yumi in defeat._

_end flashback ,_

...

back to the present

"Yumi, is something the matter?"said the worry Sachiko after seeing her soulless petite seour.

"oh oh, nothing one-sama" said Yumi jumping from her sit all of her thought dissolved instantly.

"ok the meeting will start in 5 minute"said Sachiko again after all member present.

...

at the meeting Yumi thought are in nightmare land, silently she cursed herself for not being able to say no.

"is something the matter Yumi?"ask Sachiko again concern of her beloved petite seour.

"oh nothing onee-sama, please continue"

"are you sure"

"yes-yes onee-sama"said Yumi again cursing her readable face.

...

"hmmm, minna-san actually i have a favor to ask" said Yumi after all the yamayurikai member relax after meeting all the ayes turn to her direction.

"what is Yumi, said the concern Sachico.

"well, actually i would all of your permission except for the meeting and all yamayurikai important job to be away from yamayurikai until after music exhibition."

"why is Yumi?"the worry display itself in the eyes of concern Sachiko not believing her own seour want to be away from her.

"huh actually light music club want me to be their vocal for those event, so yes i need practice"

"oh ok Yumi-san, good luck"said Yoshino.

"you can do that Yumi-chan"add Rei

"Rosa foetida is right Yumi-sama, please do your best"add Noriko

"Yumi-san, we will cheer you on"said Shimako giving her most beautiful smile.

"Ehh...?"not believing what she heard, noone in the room seem surprised of what she said, "one-sama" said her again while eyeing her grand soeur for help at least a little protest.

"yes you can do it Yumi,"

"one-sama, "protested Yumi again.

"or you can come to my house, i'll be your practice partner Yumi"add sachiko again.

"no..no onee-sama, i can manage" just the imge of her own poem and the content of it made Yumi's face red in embarrassment, she can't imagine what Sachiko will thing of it.

"are you sure"

"ye-yes onee-sama"

"ok then, i'll be sure to watch you Yumi, so be sure to give all you got ok"

"hiii"said Yumi's finally in defeat, not believing even her own onee-sama like the idea.

...

the day of exhibition, all member of the Yamayurikai and previous rose already took their seat at the best view in the gym.

"minna-sama, finally is about time all of you ahs been waiting for, the light music club" roar the presenter, and the curtain raise with all the member ready for action, all of the audience except yamayurikai member not believing their eyes after seeing their idol being one of them.

"yumi-sama..."

"yumi-sama..."

rose chinensis en bouton" all of the gym full of the cheering. Finally after clearing her throat Yumi finally able to speak.

"minna-sama, first all the light music club and i would like to thank you for coming today, please enjoy your self for all of our song" said her again after she heard the count from the drummer in the back, not long after the intro from the song fully equip all the gym.

_oh..._

_you are like the goddess that descend from the heaven_

_with grace that rival the night_

_shine like a sun_

_soft and drawing like the moon_

"oh i wonder who she is referring to"asked Sei to Youko while eyeing the unusual nervous Sachiko.

"ah yes who could it be so lucky.."teased Youko

_oh my goddess..._

_oh my goddess..._

_you are everything i can ask for_

_oh my goddess..._

_oh my goddess..._

_my entire being is yearning for you_

"oh this is getting interesting,"whispered Eriko to the former rose.

_oh my goddess..._

_everytime you look at me_

_those eyes just drew me in_

_blue...like a rival of ocean_

"oh never knew Yumi-sama can be so full of it" said Noriko to her fellow first year Touko and Kanako

"ah yes i can't believe it either" answer Touko fluster.

_oh my goddess..._

_there's only flawless on you.._

_you are everything i can ask for_

_with a hair as soft as silk_

_the angel jealous of your mere existence_

"wuihhhhhhhhh yumi-chan"shouted Sato Sei.

_oh my goddess...(oh my goddess)_

_those blue eyes of you..._

_oh those blue eyes of you..._

_why is full of loneliness..._

yumiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-sama...

rose chinensis en bouton...

_oh my goddess..._

_i want to be the one who erase your loneliness_

_oh my goddess..._

_i want to be there for you..._

_oh my goddess..._

us to yumi-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, shout Yumi's fans

"me too," thought sachiko

_but..._

_oh my goddess..._

_i'm afraid to touch you..._

_you are too much for me_

_oh my goddess...everytime i came near you_

_my entire fiber is drawing for you_

"oh my god there will be flood of fans tomorrow, yumi-san i'll pray for your safety"smirk Yoshino while Shimako and Rei just smile at her comment while eyeing Sachiko.

_oh my goddess...oh my godness_

_tell me..._

_oh my goddess..._

_how can i be the one for you_

_how can i be there for you_

_oh my goddess.._

_i'm afraid to touch you_

_you are too much for me_

_you are everything i can ask for_

_oh my goddess..oh my goddess_

_please tell me...oh my goddess_

_what can i do so you want me..._

_what can i do to get close to you.._.

...

"oh Yumi-chan anything for you" shout Sei again while eyeing the unusual fluster Sachiko"You dont have to ask, i'll always be with you"add her again

"yes Yumi-sama, we will be there for you..."shouted all of her fans in the gym, earning the angry Sachiko.

"Thanks Minna-sama, ok for the next song"...

...

that is it, hope you all enjoy it, i'm not sure if there will be sequel, anyway enjoy


End file.
